


She Started It

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Eiki implements an idea to better the conflicted relationships in Gensokyo but the results aren't acquired without some hassle..





	She Started It

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eiki was quite excited. 

It wasn't often the yama would portray any sort of indication to her mood other than her professionalism.

But as she shuffled some papers around on her desk, she allowed a small smile to form on her lips. 

 _She_ was going to improve Gensokyo. 

One step at a time. 

A New Year had approached them the night before so the enma deemed it the perfect time to initiate said changes. 

To start with, Eiki had seen the bloom in relationships between Gensokyo's residents, though it wasn't without its turbulent issues. 

Which was expected given the clash of personalities with the couples. 

So the yama had deemed it her own responsibility to help with those that were in the midst of some sort of domestic. 

Which led to the creation of the current organisation:

 

**YAMAXANADU'S COUPLES THERAPY**

\- _A healthy relationship, is a happy relationship_ - 

 

She was rather pleased with the motto that stood outside and hoped it would entice anyone with any issues to visit the kiosk she had set up where all points of Gensokyo crossed paths. 

Whether one was on their way to climb up to the Hakurei Shrine, or perhaps taking a journey to the Human Village, or embark on a daring float up to the Netherworld; the kiosk couldn't be missed. 

Komachi was outside awaiting for potential clients and she didn't mind if it gave her a different task to do. 

Death was being lax lately and ferrying the dead over had lessened for now. 

So Eiki took the opportunity to address some of the problems surrounding Gensokyo's relationships. 

The yama had waited half an hour till Komachi popped her head into the entrance to notify her of a couple that had agreed to trying it. 

"Should I let them in, Lady Eiki?". 

"Please do" she replied and took a quick breath in to calm her excitement, _"Let the purification of drama laden relationships begin there cleansing"_ she silently noted when Komachi left to bring them in. 

Eiki wondered who the first clients were with curiosity as she folded her hands on the desk. 

 

When the redhead returned, she was flanked by Futo and Tojiko. 

The Taoists had an annoyed look on their faces as Eiki invited them in. 

"Welcome to Yamaxanadu's Couples Ther-". 

"She started it". 

The sentence was uttered by both women, the ending word accentuated with a glare. 

Eiki blinked several times as Komachi made a speedy exit, "Good luck!". 

"Uh right" Eiki managed before motioning to the chairs in front of her desk, "Please have a seat".

An 'hmph' sound emitted from the pair as they took a seat but not before dragging their chairs further apart. 

All of a sudden, Eiki wasn't feeling so confident in her role as a councillor considering the negative energy oozing from Tojiko and Futo. 

Still, she went on and tried to keep her composure, "So, can you tell me what happened?".

"She is frustrating because-!". 

"She is a child that-!". 

"Ah, one at a time" the yama quickly interrupted, "If you keep talking over each other, nothing will be resolved. Remember, communication is key". 

Tojiko sighed as she folded her arms against her chest whilst narrowing her gaze at Futo, "You are correct. You see, Miss Eiki, I truly am losing my patience in dealing with Futo's mess".

"What mess do you perchance speak of?!". 

"Oh I don't know, how about attempting to set the Myouren Temple on fire _again_?". 

"She what?" Eiki spoke up and eyed Futo precariously. 

Futo was quick to explain under the yama's inquisitive gaze, "You have my assurance that such a thing did not occur".

"That is because I intervened. You never listen to me and I tell you these things for your own good". 

"I understand but please do not treat me like a child" Futo retorted.

"Futo, I wouldn't have to speak this way if you actually took heed of what I say". 

"May I stop you both there?" Eiki said as the two looked her way, "I believe I know what the issue is. What I suggest you do is..communicate with each other". 

"Are we not already doing so, Miss Eiki? We speak to each other quite well, I would like to think".

"There is a difference between speaking to answer and speaking to listen" Eiki elaborated on Futo's point, "Futo, Tojiko, you are doing the former with each other which is why you cannot seem to take note of what either is saying. Is this a fair assessment?". 

The Taoists mulled it over as they met eyes intently. 

They knew the yama made complete sense considering the way they argued, always trying to out talk the other. 

Futo adjusted her hat and was the first to break the silence as she looked at her lover solemnly, "I..apologise for not truly hearing your requests, Tojiko".

"As do I apologise to you, Futo" Tojiko replied and took the shikaisen's hand, "I will correct my tone in how I ask things of you" she smiled". 

Eiki nodded, pleased that such simple advice was required to start to amend things between the two women in front of her. 

She had a feeling that Gensokyo's relationship woes wouldn't be too demanding or problematic if communication was the primary problem. 

 

***

 

Eiki was proven remarkably wrong when Komachi walked in with the next couple. 

"Lady Eiki, look who showed up!". 

It was Byakuren and Kanako, out of all the people in the land. 

Eiki was stumped for a moment as she took in the aura of the women stood up before motioning them to have a seat. 

"Welcome to Yamaxanadu’s Couples Ther-". 

"She started it". 

Said simultaneously, the priestess and goddess had a stare off with each other the moment they sat down. 

A part of Eiki was surprised to find two figures of Kanako and Byakuren's status come to her, but then again, the more she pondered on it, the more it made sense.

Two opposing factions, two different sets of beliefs, two different personalities; it was almost inevitable. 

"I see, can either of you explain to me what it is the other started? One at a time please".

Byakuren took the lead as she faced the yama with a pensive state, "She is _too_ controlling". 

"Excuse me? All I do is recommend things to make your life easier" Kanako instantly interjected. 

"Perhaps if I was to ask you for your suggestions, I wouldn't mind but you seem to insinuate you know best for my temple, Kanako". 

"I don't recall ever saying that I do. If anything, as your lover, I do pick up on certain elements that you perhaps miss" Kanako refuted. 

"Oh, so now you are saying I don't know how to manage my followers?". 

Kanako raised an eyebrow, "Really, that is how you view me?" appearing quite hurt. 

The priestess picked up on it fast enough and tried to stammer out something to make Kanako realise she didn't mean it like that though Eiki interjected. 

"I understand that given your differences in how you maintain your faiths, one suggesting an idea to another can seem standoffish at best".

"This is what I was implying, Kanako, I wasn't at all saying you were trying to..".

"Control you?" the goddess finished off when Byakuren glanced away, "Even as an opposing religion, I do want your temple to succeed. I think it is befitting for a place like Gensokyo to have. So, anything I do suggest, it honestly is all _that_ is. A suggestion". 

"Which I appreciate very much. Even being here at this moment wasn't achieved without your input" Byakuren insisted, "Perhaps I have taken things too personally".

Kanako grinned at Byakuren's sudden impish mannerisms which she loved to see, "Well, you put the needs of your followers before anything so that's fair. I should rethink how I recommend any ideas I have, I'm aware that I can come across as being overtly business like at times".

"At times?" Byakuren chuckled, "Now that is an understatement". 

Kanako pondered the teasing jab in pretence as Byakuren smiled at her lover's feigned innocence.

Rather relieved the situation didn't escalate, Eiki offered the couple some final words of wisdom. 

"As a partnership, I see it being possible for you both to escalate your faiths with the best followers. Sharing ideas and thoughts to help each other should be utilised but also done with care and consideration" she stated as the two women nodded in agreement, "So, be sure to be honest and open about whatever you have in mind".

"We will certainly do so" Kanako said and gave her thanks to Eiki before the yama recalled something to add. 

"That being said, Byakuren. Please keep a closer eye on your temple and its residents. They could do with some more discipline and guidance. Also, do consider fire proofing the building". 

Byakuren, slightly confused by the last part, took note as Kanako laughed at what Eiki had said. 

Eiki herself felt her confidence return at being able to help those that required her services. 

Goddesses? Priestesses? No big deal. 

 

***

 

Or so Eiki thought. 

"Lady Eiki, more clients!" Komachi beamed while leading in the next couple. 

It was Alice and Yuuka. 

The magician did not look pleased at all as Yuuka wore a look of amusement. 

Komachi left the duo as Eiki welcomed them in.

"Welcome to Yamaxanadu’s Couples Ther-". 

"She started it". 

The yama wasn't sure why that line was becoming quite the norm. 

"I..see. If you would like to take a seat, perhaps we can resolve the tension that is prominent between you both. Yuuka.." Eiki then directed at the flower youkai, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you any time soon". 

Yuuka smiled without a worry as she crossed a leg over the other, "Nor did I, but Alice insisted". 

"I wonder _why_ I insisted". 

"I did apologise profusely". 

The blonde remained indignant, "There is no point apologising if you are going to keep making the same mistake over and over again, Yuuka". 

"I can't help it, Alice" Yuuka replied as she placed a hand on Alice's knee, "I lose myself in you to a point where I cannot think straight". 

The romancing from Yuuka and the red eyes gazing up at her almost made Alice forget why she was mad with Yuuka to begin with. 

That was until her knee stung under Yuuka's light touch considering how sensitive she was there. 

"N-not good enough!" the magician refuted and brushed Yuuka's hand away, "Gentle means gentle".

Eiki viewed the conversation between the two and even she had an inkling as to what they were referring to. 

That type of topic, she wasn't ready to delve into but it appeared she had no choice. 

"So, correct me if I am mistaken, Alice. Yuuka..is getting carried away during intimacy?" Eiki questioned, albeit it nervously. 

"Carried away would imply she knows she crossed the line" Alice scoffed. 

"But you end up enjoying it regardless" the flower youkai said. 

"That is beyond the point". 

Eiki agreed with Alice, "It is essential to adhere to Alice's..uh limits". 

"Surely you must understand how one's mind loses the reigns when in the throes of passion?" Yuuka asked Eiki, "I imagine Komachi is quite the proficient lover despite her lack of motivation when it comes to her work". 

The yama spluttered as she tried to answer which prompted Alice to chuckle even though she was still irate with her lover. 

To see such a figure loss for words and turning an endearing shade of pink wasn't a sight seen everyday. 

"Yuuka, please behave" she chided whilst clearing her throat, "We are not here to discuss _my_ relationship with Komachi" she stated, "How passionate Alice makes you feel isn't an excuse to overdo it. While you may be a much more experienced and older youkai, it is to my understanding that Alice isn't so be wary". 

"Exactly. It's cute that you feel this way but, just relax, okay?" Alice said, "I'm not going anywhere so there is no rush or urgency to show me how you feel. I want to take my time and enjoy everything we do". 

"Well I suppose there is no harm in slowing things down" Yuuka replied, "So long as you are sure you won't be leaving, I..worry sometimes". 

Alice took Yuuka's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers together, "Silly, you have nothing to worry about" she confirmed, "I am all yours". 

"You _always_ have been". 

Yuuka kept a firm but soft hold of Alice's hand in hers and brought it up to her lips to kiss their joined fingers in content.

Eiki turned away to give the couple some space but it was also to exhale at the peaceful conclusion. 

The last thing she wanted was to resort to a danmaku match to fix things. 

 

***

 

Eiki could at least be relieved she wouldn't need any physical intervention for the next couple. 

At least, not physical in the fighting sense. 

Komachi merrily led in the next couple, "It doesn't seem like these two need therapy but I could be wrong" she chuckled. 

Eiki wasn't sure what to make of Yumeko walking in with a princess in an actual princess carry. 

"Yuyuko?". 

Yuyuko lifted her face up from snuggling against the crook of Yumeko's neck to acknowledge the greeting. 

"Lady Eiki, it is so good to see you!".

"Good afternoon" Yumeko politely greeted as well. 

"Ah, yes. Thank you. Welcome to Yamaxanadu's Couples Ther-". 

"She started it". 

Unlike the annoyance Eiki had heard when the other couples said the line, Yumeko and Yuyuko's reaction appeared different. 

Yuyuko was ecstatic. 

Yumeko was embarrassed. 

"If you'd like to take a seat, perhaps we can figure out what exactly has occurred" Eiki said as professionally as possible. 

"Thank you" Yumeko nodded and took a seat with Yuyuko still nestled in her arms and sat up now. 

"Isn't she so polite" Yuyuko gushed and kept her arms around the blonde's neck, "So, so very wonderful too". 

It wasn't unusual to see Yuyuko like this, though Eiki knew she'd have to scold her later for not carrying herself better as the mistress of the Netherworld. 

Also, carrying herself in a literal sense too. 

"It is welcoming, yes. I am perplexed as to why you both might be here. From the impression I'm getting, you two seem to be the most content with each other". 

"Perhaps _too_ content" Yumeko offered, "I, I'm afraid Yuyuko is not allowing me to fulfil my duties to Lady Shinki".

"Aw Yumeko, that is mean!" Yuyuko complained whilst poking the blonde's chest, "I barely get to see you as it is. Why can't I indulge myself in you more often?". 

"I apologise, truly. Lady Shinki has been doing her best to free up some time for me to visit you but with the celebrations that are to occur in Makai, well, it has been difficult". 

"Hm, I see. Yumeko is diligent enough to focus on her duties and role to the goddess of Makai" Eiki aimed at Yuyuko, "That is both refreshing and admirable to hear. Yuyuko, you must allow her to see to her responsibilities. Speaking of which..".

"Everything is going well in the Netherworld, Lady Eiki. I am definitely not abandoning my responsibilities" the princess quickly finished off before she got the glare. 

"It is impressive how she does manage to overlook it all" Yumeko marvelled, "I do wish I had such control to make my work efficient enough to finish quickly and be with you". 

"You already do so much". 

"That may be the case however, Yuyuko, please understand that Yumeko does not have the luxuries you do. Be patient and she will spend time with you when available" Eiki explained as the princess curled against Yumeko's shoulder in a cat like manner. 

"Indeed so and you should know that once the situation in Makai calms down, Lady Shinki will allow me to visit often" Yumeko said to sooth the unusually petulant yet endearing behaviour. 

Yumeko adored seeing her lover when she was like this. 

"Promise?". 

"You have my word".

It was enough to satiate Yuyuko who released her grip on the demon but didn't remove herself off of her just yet. 

Despite the oddity of the duo's need to see her, Eiki was relieved that not all the issues were serious enough to warrant sterner lectures. 

 

***

 

However, it appeared that firmness of her advice and lectures would have to increase considering the next couple. 

"Are you ready, Lady Eiki?" Komachi questioned with a grin as Yukari and Eirin stood near her. 

The yama was slightly dumbfounded by the two sages being there but, she wasn't going to turn down offering them help if they sought her out. 

"Of course, please take a seat. Welcome to Yamaxanadu's Couple Ther-". 

"She started it". 

Eiki sighed as a part of her had been sure that neither Eirin nor Yukari would utter said line. 

"I don't believe I even have to explain what the issue is with her". 

Yukari appeared to share the sentiment and reciprocated Eirin's look of disdain, "Ah, so you can read minds and exchange thoughts mentally too, lunarians continue their breakthroughs don't they?". 

"Not that I am linked to the society on the moon or the way they think, it is only natural for lunarians to progress" Eirin countered and folded her hands on her lap before facing Eiki, "Yukari's constant need to start a debacle with the denizens of the moon is taking a strain on our relationship. I am getting tired of having to clean up after her problems".

"Is this true, Yukari?" the yama asked but quickly added, "Of course it is" when Yukari tried to refute it. 

"Are you not meant to make judgments equally? As much as I despise such a premise since nothing is ever simply black or white". 

"Including your need for vengeance?". 

"Vengeance should be measured on a scale of its own" Yukari suggested and flipped her fan out whilst side eyeing her lover, " _Some_ accounts of it are justified". 

Eiki said nothing as to reveal her true feelings on such matters didn't exist so she couldn't comment. What she could do was try and get the youkai sage to see sense in other ways. 

"Even at the expense of your relationship with Eirin?". 

The lunarian looked Yukari's way, waiting for an answer and she saw apprehension on the youkai's features. 

"Of course not, I really don't think I have to state that out loud. My relationship with you is far more of importance, Eirin" she said with her eyes lingering on the other woman's. 

"If that is the case, then why, _why_ go through all that effort to irritate those on the moon when you could be spending said time with me?" Eirin queried, "You don't have to press their buttons anymore. From the last encounter, you've well and truly proven your point". 

"Perhaps it is an impulse now. One that I..obviously need to control since it is driving us apart" she admitted, which was another unusual thing for Eiki to see but she didn't interrupt. "I will think twice about my future endeavours regarding the moon" Yukari sighed in regret and cupped Eirin's cheek, "I'm sorry, sweetheart". 

"Yakumo Yukari is capable of apologising.." Eiki commented out loud without realising, "Unbelievable". 

The blonde let out a tut as Eirin laughed and took the palm on her face between her own hands. 

"I'm quite offended by that". 

"My apologies, Yukari" Eiki managed while composing herself, "I may have been around for a while but there are moments and occurrence that can shock even me".

"I'm lucky enough to see it on a daily basis" Eirin smiled at the blonde who was pouting. 

"Eirin..".

Eiki let the subdued aura settle between the two sages as she allowed another pleased look to cover her own face. 

If she could diffuse some tension between those two, then there were not many situations she could not resolve. 

 

***

 

Or, so she thought. 

"More people to come and see you, Lady Eiki!" Komachi announced and let the duo in. 

Kaguya and Mokou's reputation truly preceded itself when the yama's eyes widened in worry. 

"Komachi, please clear the rest of my schedule!".

"Yes, I will do that" the shinigami obliged. 

Kaguya was not thrilled with the reaction, "I don't think there will be any need for that" she insisted with offence taken. 

It went over Eiki's head as she continued to give Komachi instructions, "Also, have Dr Yagokoro on stand by. Yukari too, for transportation".

"Yes boss! Uh I mean Lady Eiki!".

Mokou was not at all amused either, "Hey, what do ya take us for?!".

"Oh, that's right, immortals can't die so we won't really need to get the doctor".

Eiki shook her head whilst removing all flammable objects off of her desk. 

" _They_ are not the ones I am worried about, Komachi, I am merely looking out for the wellbeing of yourself and anyone in the vicinity". 

"Alright, timeout" Mokou sighed, "We're not gonna kick up a fuss here ya know".

"Talk about judging a book by its cover" Kaguya added with Eiki in her vision, "Don't you think that that was uncalled for?". 

Eiki thought it through and realised her behaviour was uncharacteristically..childish. 

Even she had her moments it seemed. 

"As I said, I was considering the cost of lives around us should anything escalate during the session. I meant no offence by it so please, take a seat and we can begin to discuss your history". 

"Jeez we only came here to have a look, we don't need no therapy" the phoenix said and stuck a hand in her trouser pocket as the other held Kaguya's, "If you really gotta know, me and princess over here are getting along pretty well".

"Like a house on fire in fact" Kaguya snickered as Komachi laughed out.

"Yeah maybe you can do something about that sense of humour" Mokou corrected, "Anyways, we heard a lotta folks talking about this place and wanted to see what the fuss was about".

"Eirin seemed like she was less likely to lose her mind with Yukari".

"I see. Well, I am certainly glad that this is the case" Eiki replied as she relaxed, "As for the therapy service, anyone has access to it and I will do my utmost best to support any couple that arrives. In fact, I am thinking of making this a recurring service".

"Really?" Komachi blurted out, "But we already have a lot of other stuff to do".

"Correction, _I_ , have a lot of things to do".

Komachi chuckled weakly at the implication and glanced away.

"At least ya don't have to worry about ferrying us anywhere" Mokou grinned.

"Not that she would ever get round to it".

"Hey, that was a low blow!" Komachi pointed at Kaguya, the lunarian giggling.

"So, neither of you have anything you'd like to discuss in terms of your relationship?" Eiki asked after a quick warning to the shinigami.

Kaguya and Mokou smiled at each other as the former responded, "Not today. Perhaps in another thousand years we will have something for you".

"We got all the time in the world" the phoenix smirked.

The yama couldn't refute the logic so she nodded, slightly relieved by the turn of events.

She knew she would have to keep the kiosk in one piece, at least for the day.

So, two immortals differing from combat was acceptable for her.

 

***

 

"Thanks for the tip!" Tenshi grinned whilst waving back to the yama.

"Yes, thank you very much" Shion said after allowing Tenshi to lead them out as Eiki exhaled deeply.

The celestial and the goddess were the last two for the day.

 _"They were certainly one of the more testing ones too"_ Eiki said to herself whilst removing her hat and placing it on the desk, _"What a day"_.

A whole host of couples sauntered in after Kaguya and Mokou, each with their own range of issues that needed opinions on from an outside view.

She did the best she could in advising them without unfair judgment of the situation, her advice paying off.

At least Eiki hoped.

She was pleased with the general outcome of the day and was truly considering setting up the kiosk a few times a week but she would have to see her schedule.

Speaking of which, Komachi entered the room.

"That's all done, Lady Eiki, all closed up. Good work!" she said with nothing short of honesty, "Everyone left the place looking really happy".

Eiki hummed in agreement as she watched the shinigami stretch out and take a seat in front of her.

All the talk of romance, problems and communication made her think about her own relationship with Komachi.

Though it crossed the lines of employer and employee, one couldn't deny they worked quite well together.

Despite Komachi's lax behaviour and Eiki's stern mannerisms.

They balanced each other out; fuelling their strengths and amending their weaknesses.

Sometimes Eiki let it slip her mind how kind and reliable her shinigami can be.

Perhaps it had been too long since she had told her.

 _"Judging right & wrong is my responsibility, setting the residents of Gensokyo to be accountable for their actions is also something I must do"_ she mused whilst standing up, _"However, I too, need to practice what I preach"._

"Lady Eiki, where are you going?".

The redhead watched the yama circle around the table and walk up to where she was sat. Komachi noticed a pinkish hue on Eiki's cheeks, her green hair framing her face neatly bringing it out more.

Eiki steadied herself whilst keeping her eyes on Komachi's as she leaned down to match the woman's height.

Komachi almost managed to open her mouth in confusion but Eiki's lips had pressed them together to keep them closed in a light kiss.

It was enough to make the shinigami not want to say anything as she soaked up this rare and affectionate side of her employer.

She closed her eyes when she felt Eiki's hands rest on her shoulders, so she placed an arm on the yama's back and her palm on her face.

They both succumbed to the soft sensation of the touches as the events of their day pushed them closer than they had been. Listening to the thoughts of other lovers, realising that no relationship was truly perfect made the duo feel reassured. 

Mistakes would occur, as would fights but if the core emotion of being in love was present, then most hurdles could be overcome. 

"Good work today too, Komachi" Eiki said after they pulled apart slightly. 

"Th-thank you, Lady Ei-".

Click. 

The dreaded sound that resonated throughout Gensokyo when least expected reached Kyouko level decibels in the quiet kiosk. 

Eiki whipped her head up to see a nervously grinning tengu with a camera in her hand. 

"Shameimaru..Aya!". 

"Whoops, gotta jet!" Aya quickly said before bolting it out, "Thanks for the cover pic, you do have a soppy side!". 

Komachi wasn't sure what to do, still in cloud 9 after the kiss though Eiki made it very clear what the next steps would be. 

"Komachi". 

"Yes?".

"Prepare the ferry, you will crossing over a tengu..once I catch her". 

Komachi laughed and adhered to her employer's request, "Got it!". 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year :) thank you for reading!


End file.
